Emociones de una problemática espera
by Karinits-san
Summary: Con la pronta llegada de un bebé, las emociones a veces se hacen más problemáticas. Tanto Shikamaru como Temari viven sus emociones, pero de diferentes maneras. /—Hoy se ha movido un poco más. /—Eso es lo que tú crees, en realidad se ha movido menos que ayer./ Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA.


**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí; hoy les traigo un pequeño one shot, algo muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir. Es una idea que me llegó mientras trabajaba en una actualización, espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Yi Jie-san, Mel-Nara de Hatake, ANABELITA N, MarFer Hatake y Coeli Nara. Chicas, muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Emociones de una problemática espera**

 **.**

Los pequeños movimientos que pudo percibir lo hicieron sonreír, con parsimonia separó el oído del abultado vientre de su mujer, y alzó el rostro, topándose enseguida con sus hermosos ojos aguamarina.

—Hoy se ha movido un poco más —acotó, Shikamaru, mirándola con emoción.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —le rebatió como siempre, su esposa—, en realidad se ha movido menos que ayer.

—Bueno, puede que durante el día no se mueva —le respondió con un deje de alegría, el pelinegro—, pero cuando estoy cerca de él, se hace notar.

Sonrió de medio lado y bajó la mirada. Nuevamente, volvió a posar la cabeza en la barriga de su esposa.

Sus palabras la enternecieron, sin embargo, no pudo evitar replicarle, era algo que se le había hecho costumbre.

—Lo justificas, porque al parecer será un vago igual que tú —espetó con falso enfado, sin dejar de observarlo. Todas las tardes cuando llegaba de su trabajo era lo mismo, una vez que la saludaba, apoyaba su oído en su panza para poder sentir a su hijo.

—Todo indica que será así —acotó con ilusión, sin despegarse del redondo vientre—, pero no te enojes, mujer, es algo que nos favorecerá ambos.

Al instante, ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Nos favorecerá?, yo lo veo más como un karma que tendré arrastrar el resto de mi vida, ya bastante tengo contigo —replicó ácidamente, logrando captar la atención de su marido.

El pelinegro inmediatamente se separó del abultado vientre, y alzó su rostro.

—Mujer, digo que será favorable, porque podremos dormir sin sobresaltos —explicó con seriedad, el moreno, mirando fijamente sus ojos aguamarina—. Todavía no nace, y ya quieres lidiar con él por el sólo hecho de heredar mis genes.

Ella soltó una gran carcajada, y enseguida, le acarició el rostro.

—No seas quejica, Shikamaru, sólo te estoy molestando —le aclaró mirándolo con cariño —. Eres tan predecible.

El moreno enseguida relajó su semblante, y esbozó un semi sonrisa.

—Mujer problemática —le respondió con falso fastidio, colocándose de pie, para luego sentarse al lado de ella—, aún me cuesta distinguir cuando estás hablando en serio o no.

Ella giró su rostro hacia él.

—Lo sé, por eso te lo estoy aclarando —acotó, regalándole al final una bella sonrisa.

Shikamaru la miró embobado.

—Sabes mujer, la maternidad te asentado bastante bien, te ves más bonita —espetó con dulzura, acariciándole el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Un sutil sonrojo iluminó las mejillas de Temari, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, algo hizo que su semblante cambiara.

Frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿qué acaso antes era fea? —le replicó secamente, la rubia, cosa que descolocó al estratega.

Tragó saliva.

—Mujer, no coloques palabras en mi boca que no he dicho —se defendió por inercia, el pelinegro, aunque en realidad no sabía porque lo hacía. Era costumbre que él se excusara ante cualquier contraataque de ella —. Tú sabes que para mí siempre has sido la más linda.

Ella no pudo aguantar la risa.

—Jajajaja, eres un tonto, Shikamaru, cómo no te vas a dar cuenta que te estoy jugando una broma —lo miró divertida, esperando su clásica respuesta.

—Mujer problemática, te gusta reírte de mí ¿cierto?—espetó con falso enfado, atrayéndola delicadamente hacia él.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

—Debo reconocer que me gusta ver tu cara de espanto —acotó burlesca, la rubia. El humor negro era una característica muy marcada en los miembros de la familia Sabaku.

—Eso es lo que has logrado tú por ser tan tétrica —le respondió como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ella sonrió para sí, e inmediatamente cortó el abrazo.

—¿Tétrica, yo? —inquirió haciéndose la ofendida.

—Sí…y una problemática —aseveró tratando de mantenerse serio.

Ella lo miró divertida.

—No olvides que esta problemática te dará un hijo —le recordó a modo de advertencia, sabiendo muy bien cuál sería su reacción.

Esa simple frase lo conmovió.

—Cómo olvidarlo si los tengo a los dos, aquí, conmigo —la abrazó con fuerza, y por inercia, cerró los ojos.

—Shikamaru, últimamente estás muy cursi —acotó seriamente, la rubia, llamando inmediatamente su atención.

El pelinegro cortó el abrazo.

—Lo sé, mujer, creo que esto me lo provoca tu estado —le respondió algo conmovido, el moreno. Volvió a bajar su mirada para acariciarle otra vez el vientre.

A Temari se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía muy bien que en su relación el sentimental era él, y en momentos de felicidad, la nostalgia se le notaba, sin embargo, ella no lo culpaba. Simplemente, la relación que él había tenido con su padre y sensei, había sido mucho más estrecha.

—Vago, mejor vamos a cenar, la comida ya debe estar lista —espetó en un tono neutro, colocando su mano sobre la de su marido—, ya que si seguimos conversando, seguro que terminaras llorando.

La sinceridad de sus palabras hizo que la mirara fijamente a los ojos.

—Problemática, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?

—No, bebé llorón, creo que no —lo miró con dulzura, y lentamente se acercó a él para besar sus labios.

Una sutil sonrisa iluminó el rostro del estratega.

—Tienes razón, mujer, mejor vamos a comer —espetó colocándose de pie.

Temari en respuesta sólo le sonrió, y estiro sus brazos para que la ayudara a levantarse. Estaba obligada a hacerlo, ya que últimamente la barriga le pesaba mucho.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor (yo los amo).**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Que tengan un lindo domingo, y una mejor nueva semana. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
